The Weasel's Damsel
by Silver Ice
Summary: Things are peaceful at Hogwarts until Hermione starts having nightmares. Someone is after her, her and her pureness of heart...
1. The Damsel

A/N: To Write or not to Write, That is the Question…Man oh man I really want to write something for ffn. Maybe I should that is a good Idea. I am a genius I am wonderful! Ahhhhh I will write for you and yet I know not what I will write of. I guess you have to read first. PS: It is not H/H okay? Oh, and no H/D either K? Oh yeah, and by the way, if it is OOC sorry really I am. See, you know how it is, I am American, I do not know what goes down in England, so sorry If it is QUOTE TOO AMERICAN for some of you English peeps, enjoy!   
  
The Weasel's Damsel   
By: Silver Ice  
Hermione's P.O.V  
  
It was a bright Wednesday morning when I woke up, but looking at the large grand father clock in front of my bed, I realized I was late for class. At first, I couldn't believe it, but looking to my side I saw that everyone else had already gone. I shot out of bed and got ready faster than anyone could have imagined possible. Grabbing my books and putting on my shoes I quickly dashed to Transfiguration Class passing right through Nearly Headless Nick, for a moment I thought I had frozen solid, but I continued. As I reached the door of the Transfiguration classroom I swallowed and opened it quietly.  
  
"Miss Granger, You're late. Class began an hour ago," Professor McGonagall said sternly penetrating Hermione with a deadly glare.   
  
"I am really, really, sorry Professor, it will not happen again," I mumbled, blushing furiously as I took a seat next to Ron and Harry.   
  
"I'd most certainly hope not, this is not at all like you Hermione, I'm very disappointed. I'm taking 10 points from Gryffindor," Professor McGonagall said and then continued to teach how Animugus Transforming worked.   
  
"Hermione I can't believe this happened, you were an hour late for class, this is…. it's…fascinating, wonderful, I'm so proud!" Ron exclaimed in a low whisper.  
  
"Ron this is not at all funny. If I hadn't gotten up who knows what could have happened! I could have missed all the days classes, including Snapes potions test, imagine the points we could have lost," I said as I reached to my pile of books for my wand. I began to rummage through everything and let out a panicky shriek as I realized, in utter shock, I had not grabbed my wand on my way out of the door.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong are you felling okay?" Harry asked quizzically as I shook my head no.  
  
"I left my wand in our common room. I won't be able to get it until lunch!" I said frantically.  
  
"Have no fear! For the Running Weasel is here!" Ron exclaimed raising his hand into the air as though he were about to take off on a flight.  
  
"Yes Mr. Weasley what is it you want now?" McGonagall asked knowing it had nothing at all to do with today's lesson.  
  
"Can I go back to the common room really fast? I need to get something," Ron said smiling innocently.  
  
"And what exactly is it that you want to get from your common room?" She questioned curiously.  
  
"Well you see I was just so interested in the lesson that I thought maybe I could go and get this book I got all about transforming. It really would help everyone understand it a little better," Ron said as though this was the obvious.   
  
"QUICKLY Mr. Weasley, we'll see about this…book…,"Professor McGonagall said as Ron headed for the door and shut it quietly behind him.  
  
I sighed, and smiled in relief and thought to myself, *Oh I have to thank him for this one.*  
  
Ron appeared in the doorway a few minutes later holding a book on how to become an Animugus. He handed it to McGonagall and then sat down again. Smiling he pulled out my wand from behind his back and asked "Is this what your looking for?"  
  
I smiled gratefully, but as I reached for it he shock is head moving it out of my reach, "We can't have you being so grabby. I expect a reward for my long and treacherous journey."  
  
"And what kind of reward did you have in mind grand and noble Weasel?" I asked trying not to break out in laughter.  
  
"Now, now…I have helped the Damsel in Distress so I think my reward should be the best of the best, the greatest of the great, so I can be the gladdest of the glad," Ron said smiling mischievously.   
  
My heart skipped a beat, I knew very well what he intended the reward to be. There was no doubt about it, "Oh I see the Weasel wants a kiss from the damsel huh?"  
  
At this Harry, who had been listening to McGonagall intently propped up on his elbows, slid forward in shock knocking his glasses to the floor as well as Neville, who he accidentally hit.  
  
"Neville, Harry, you both okay?" Parvati asked as she picked up Harry's glasses from the floor. They both nodded and quickly sat straight up as McGonagall gave them a disapproving glance.  
  
"Well the Weasel finds that to be a suitable award, and when shall he receive it?" Ron asked a grin on his face.  
  
"Well by the lake, tonight of course. It's the only possible way this can be arranged," I said blushing lightly at the thought of us….  
  
"Tonight it is my lady," Ron said jokingly, kissing my hand to make our little play complete.   
  
Tonight…I couldn't wait for tonight…there was no possible way that I could.  
  
"You-that-It's-I-Your-this- am I dreaming?" Harry asked in shock.  
  
"You tell me, I'm wide awake though," Ron said as he put down my hand.   
  
***  
  
The day truly could not go any slower, Potions is over and it is time for dinner. I have been waiting all day for our meeting at the lake. Could it possibly mean he liked me? it couldn't possibly be true could it?  
  
"Hey Hermione over here," Harry yelled out distracting me from my thoughts. I happily walked to them.  
  
"So are we ready for this lake meeting set for tonight?" Ron asked as I sat beside him.   
  
"Oh, of course I am, I can barely stand to wait any longer for my Prince Charming, what a wonderful Weasel he is," I said sighing lovingly. Harry broke out in laughter and Ron and me followed suit. Dinner ended soon, too soon, and the two of us went to the blocked out area by the lake, sheltered by dozens of trees. I began wondering what was to happen, and when.  
  
"So great Weasel, I'm aware that you are expecting a reward," I said.  
  
"Oh yes," Ron replied drawing closer to me.  
  
"You Weasel's are all the same," I stated taking a step closer.   
  
Ron smiled and that was the last I saw before I shut my eyes. Our lips finally met, and everything seemed to disappear. The years we had fought, the times we had fallen, the days we wouldn't talk, they all seemed to leave in that single instant. It held a passion that had been locked away for so long. It didn't last very long and we soon broke apart, dazed. I stood in silent happiness, and I knew that Ron was thinking the same thing as I was.  
  
"Well, I think that was more rewarding then anything I could have ever done," Ron muttered. Everything felt so perfect, so surreal.   
  
"Ron, I don't know what to say," I whispered.   
  
"Hermione, just say you'll be my girlfriend," Ron said looking into my eyes in hopefulness. I was thrilled, he had asked, truly asked me to be his girlfriend.  
  
"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend! Yes," I exclaimed joyously.  
  
"Yes? Really? You-you'll go out with me?" Ron asked in a bewildered amazement.  
  
"There is no way that I could ever even imagine saying no," I replied without a hint of hesitation.  
  
"I always thought you hated me though!" Ron stated slowly after a moment of silence.  
  
"If anyone hated anyone, it was you who hated me. Please, I've always felt like I couldn't do anything around you to make sure you didn't hate me," I said barely believing what was happening.  
  
"Hate you? I couldn't dream of really hating you!" Ron exclaimed in shock.  
  
"What about in first year, after charms? Then last year, that was definitely hate!" I said.  
  
"No it wasn't, come on Hermione, open your mind, I only said that stuff in first year because I felt like a fool, and I was…jealous," Ron said stalling before he completed his sentence.  
  
"Jealous, you, you're not serious are you?" I inquired.  
  
"Yeah, I am. It's all jealousy, now that I think of it," Ron muttered.  
  
"What about fourth year though?" I asked.  
  
"Hermione, I was jealous, I-I really did want you to go with me to the Yule Ball, that wasn't a joke," Ron said sighing.  
  
"You mean Viktor? Ron, you know that that nothing happened between us, it was only the ball, I mean he's interesting enough to talk to, but he's just totally not right for me, you are though," I added in as I finished.  
  
"Well, I guess that the both of us have been feeling the same way, and nervous about rejection," Ron said realizing how we must have been admiring each other from a distance. It has been so long, and we have been so blind.  
  
******  
  
"Harry, what are you doing?" Ron asked as he saw his friend outside waving upwards.  
  
"Nothing, just uh, waving to the birds," Harry quickly stated turning around.  
  
"Really Harry? You're waving to the imaginary birds, the ones that come when it is winter?" Ron asked sarcastically.  
  
"Exactly! How did you know?" Harry said nervously.  
  
"Come on, do you really think I'm dense or something? Now just tell me who it is you're waving to," Ron said looking toward the windows, the only person he saw though was Ginny, who quickly ducked away when Ron looked up.  
  
"Look I told you it was no one, and besides shouldn't you be going over there?" Harry asked as he pointed to a bench that had been cleared of snow; there Hermione sat.  
  
"You know mate, some times I just really don't understand how your mind works, I think you need to get out of this cold weather and go to the common room for some rest," Ron said shaking his head at Harry with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Right, I'll go and get a few hours of sleep, or finish up some homework!" Harry said before he dashed quickly into the castle. He climbed swiftly up the staircases trying to make it to the common room in record speed.  
  
"Password deary," The Fat Lady said moving her head to look at Harry.  
  
"Purple Pickles," he said to the Fat Lady panting. The portrait hole swung open to revile a nearly empty common room, most of the students had left for the break, but and those who were still there were enjoying the few rays of sunlight outside, all Harry and Ginny that is. She was seated in the most comfortable armchair by the burning fire stroking Crookshanks lovingly.   
  
"Harry, how did you get up here so fast?" Ginny asked as she looked up.  
  
"Ron and Hermione, are at it again," Harry said as Ginny giggled.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hi! Sup? Cheese? Whoa, so do you all love this START, notice it's a START well, would you like more? Are you alllllll begging for more, shall it return by popular demand??? Oh well, r/r/f w/e.  
  
My quote for the day that it is…  
  
"There is no intelligent life on other planets…they are probably just like us." 


	2. The Running Weasel

A/N: Ahh…a review is wonderful! So, I've decided to write more. Good stuff huh? Well I will keep to my promise of making this story better. Fun. Spunky. Ect. Read on good people. Read on. Oh yeah, uh…yeah, this will be OOC. (not just the chapter, the story) cuz, yeah, I don't know, yeah.  
  
Disclaimer: NOT MINE.  
  
The Weasel's Damsel  
By: Silver Ice  
Ron's P.O.V  
  
I sat in the common room waiting for Harry to come down from the dorms.   
  
"Would you hurry up already, we're already late for breakfast, and I'm hungry!" I hollered.   
  
"Shut up Ron, ever since Hermione left for break you've been rushing to every meal," Harry snapped back as he walked briskly down the stairs.  
  
"Finally," I mumbled ignoring his statement. We walked quickly to the Great Hall and as I sat at the table, I pilled food onto my plate, digging right in.  
  
"Gee Ron, someone might think you've been starved," Ginny remarked as she watched me eat.  
  
"Can't a person eat in peace? I'm hungry, okay," I replied as I finished my pancake.   
  
"So, how many days until break's over?" Fred asked curiously.  
  
I watched everyone shrug and then quickly snapped, "Three days."  
  
Everyone at the table broke into fits of laughter, much to my confusion.  
  
"What? What's so funny?" I questioned, looking from face to face.  
  
"Nothing Ron, you would never understand," George said just as the table was cleared of food and filled with desserts.  
  
"Whatever you guys are doing, I'll let you know it's not at all funny," I stated. I finished my chocolate cake, and then left the Great Hall, closely followed by Harry.  
  
"Would you slow down already, you don't have anywhere to go, do you?" Harry asked as I slowed.  
  
"No…but…Harry, is it that obvious? " I asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Please Ron, 3 days!" Harry mimicked.   
  
"I can't help it, I miss her, man, this is really complicating," I muttered.  
  
"Did you think that this relationship was going to be easy? You should know better than that, it's you and Hermione we're talking about here," Harry said shrugging.   
  
"You make it sound like it's impossible, " I said in disbelieve.   
  
Harry raised his eyebrow, "Well, it does seem just a bit like some phony play."  
  
"Thanks PAL," I said in sarcasm.  
  
"No problem, that's what I'm here for," Harry gloated.   
  
"Yeah, sure, keep on telling that to yourself," I replied as we entered the library.  
  
"Why exactly are we here?" Harry inquired.   
  
I hadn't even realized where we were going, "I don't know, let's just go back."  
  
~*Three Days Later*~  
  
"Shouldn't the train be here already!" I exclaimed after walking around in circles, at the Hogsmeade station, 5 times. The snow was pilled on the ground, and it kept falling.  
  
"No, it should be here in about twenty minutes, chill out already," Harry replied as he flipped through the new book he'd received for Christmas.  
  
"What, twenty minutes, you said that an hour ago, you back stabbing liar," I snapped.  
  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Harry replied, turning away from me.   
  
I plopped down onto the small bench feeling nauseous after walking around in circles for nearly an hour. Break was finally over and Hermione would be back. Harry must have seen the smile on my face, because he burst into laughter.  
  
"Did I miss something? What's so funny all the time," I asked, looking up as a bird flew by.  
  
"You do know that it didn't ever bother you if she was gone, and now you're OVERLY obsessed. Right," Harry said to me for the billionth time this break.  
  
I looked over to him, "Yeah, I've come to conclusion with that fact, but you don't understand…it's like I have to be with her, or something awful will happen. Stupid huh?"   
  
"What do you mean 'something awful will happen'," Harry questioned with sudden curiosity.  
  
"I don't know, it doesn't matter. I'm just weird like that," I stated not really paying any mind to the subject. Harry looked as though he were about to say something when there was a loud blast and the train came hurdling around the corner. I glanced at Harry one last time, and then turned to the opening doors of the train.  
  
"Oy! How's it been," Seamus asked as he departed first.  
  
"It's been Christmas," Harry replied shrugging his shoulders as Seamus headed to the school.   
  
A group of 7th years came next, followed by a huddle of Gothic looking 4th years. At last, I saw Hermione walk out with her bags.  
  
"Hermione! Over here, how have you been?" I asked approaching her happily. She smiled and embraced my tightly.  
  
"God knows I've missed you," she whispered into my ear, before kissing me deeply. How I had missed that so.  
  
"Oh, and what about me? I'll always be rejected," Harry muttered putting his hand to his forehead in a sad attempt to be dramatic.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, how awful of me," Hermione exclaimed, giving Harry a quick hug. He smiled and then proceeded to lift one of Hermione's bags, as I took the other.  
  
"Let's go get a butter beer before we head back," Harry suggested already walking towards the three broomsticks. We entered the warm hub, glad to be out of the freezing weather.  
  
"Our seats open, I'm amazed, it's always been taken," Hermione exclaimed heading to the nook that held the little table we'd declared our own.  
  
"They knew we were going to come," I said tucking Hermione's luggage behind the cushioned seat. Hermione slid onto the large couch like bench already content.  
  
"Three butter beers is it?" Rosmerta asked as she passed by.  
  
"You bet, and make sure they're hot," Harry said as he sat across from Hermione and me.  
  
"Come on guys, you're silent, tell me what you did this break," Hermione commanded.   
  
"It was long. Very, very, very long," I said, so glad that she was sitting next to me at last.  
  
"Long and what," Hermione questioned.  
  
"It was relaxing, for some of us at least. I know I got a lot more sleep than I've gotten in months," Harry said emphasizing when he said 'some of us'.  
  
"Who cares about our break, how was yours?" I inquired, curious to hear what she had been doing.  
  
"Oh, it was wonderous. My family had the biggest meal we've ever had, and we went to so many different places in the city that I never even knew existed," Hermione said, her cheeks flushed red from the cold, and excitement.  
  
"Sounds like a good time," Harry said, "lot better than ours, that's for sure."  
  
"We had a good time though, right Harry? Don't you remember that good cake we ate for dessert a few days ago? That was great," I said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, that was really good cake," Harry agreed.  
  
"See, sounds like you all had a splendid time," Hermione confirmed as Rosmerta placed the butter beers on our table.  
  
"If you would like to think that, then go right ahead, but I'm sure you had five times as much fun," I said smiling.  
  
"Maybe, but I sure did miss you ," Hermione said looking directly at me when she spoke.  
  
"You'll never understand how much I missed you," I replied starring into her eyes lovingly.   
  
"That's what you think, but I know exactly how you feel," Hermione said.   
  
We must have talked in our own little world for an hour, that was when Harry slowly stood up. He picked up the luggage and put a finger up to his mouth, telling me to be quiet. The door opened with a howl, and with the chiming of bells, he was gone.   
  
We continued to talk until the heavily falling snow lessened at last.   
  
"Come on, I want to give you the rest of the gift I got you for Christmas," I said as we walked to the door. As we got outside Hermione shivered, instinctively I put my shoulder around her, and we began to make the walk to Hogwarts.  
  
"Ron, don't tell me you got more of a gift to give me, the books were more than enough!" Hermione exclaimed leaning her head on to my shoulder.  
  
"No, I have something better for you, I know you'll love it too," I said smiling as I thought about the gift sitting on top of my trunk.   
  
"You're so good to me," Hermione muttered dazedly, "so good."  
  
I smiled, breathing in deeply, taking in her scent, and the feeling of her standing next to me.   
  
"You're so beautiful," I whispered, knowing that only the billowing winds had heard me.  
  
We climbed into the entrance hall, and proceeded to clamber up the winding, silent, stairs. The Fat Lady happily let us into the empty common room.  
  
"Come on, follow me," I said leading her up the stairs to the boys dormitories. Hermione followed without hesitation. She sat down at the window seat as I quietly grabbed the gift from my trunk. I knew what she wanted for Christmas.  
  
I placed the small package into her hands and she looked at it curiously.  
  
"Go ahead, open it," I said, eager to know her reaction.  
  
Hermione smiled and then slowly untied the crimson bow, letting it drop to the ground. She then peeled off the shiny white wrapping paper and gasped. In her hands was a large red heart with a wooden base that looked like steps. At the top of the 'steps' was a tiny pink heart.  
  
"Ron-"Hermione began, but I cut her off.  
  
"Push it," I said looking down at the heart. She reached her hand toward it, and lightly pushed. The heart slowly opened to revile a little girl and boy holding hands and spinning around. Above them hung a gold heart locket that glimmered against the light. A soft melody began to play as a song was lightly sung.  
  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream  
When I want you in my arms  
When I want you and all your charms  
Whenever I want you, all I have to do is  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream  
  
"Do you like it?" I asked curiously.  
  
"L-like it? I love it! Oh my god, Ron, thank you!!!" Hermione exclaimed, embracing my tightly. I smiled, glad to know she had liked it. Carefully unlatching the locket, I draped it around her neck. She seemed to light up with it on her. "Oh Ron, how'd you ever find this?"  
  
"A lot of looking, it was actually the last one the shop had," I replied as she slowly opened the locket. On one side it said DREAM, and on the other, the following:  
  
I'll love you now,  
Now and forever.  
Forever you'll be mine,  
We'll always be together  
  
"I really wasn't sure what to have written inside it," I remarked.   
  
  
Tears of joy slowly filled her eyes, "It's the exact same one, the one I had before," she muttered.  
  
She smiled and leaned in, I did too. That single kiss held so much love, and so much compassion. It lasted for what seemed like hours. I'd wanted her as my own for so long, and she was finally mine.   
  
We were only brought back to reality as footsteps sounded on the stairs. We both stood, Hermione holding the music box and wrapping paper tightly. "I'll meet you in the common room I put this away," Hermione said, heading up to her dorm.   
  
I walked into the common room and sat on the coach in relaxation.  
  
"Hey Ron, there you are, I've been looking for you, how long did you stay at the Three Broomsticks?" Harry asked sitting across from me.  
  
"We got back twenty minutes ago, or something like that," I replied breezily.  
  
"Right, well it's almost time for dinner, so I'll see you down there,' Harry said before leaving. Hermione came into the common room a few minutes later.  
  
"Hey, it's dinner time, lets go eat," I suggested as I stood.  
  
"Right, all you can do is eat," Hermione said rolling her eyes.  
  
"It's not good, not good at all," I said shaking my head jokingly.   
  
***  
  
The two walked down to the Great Hall, hand in hand. They laughed and talked happily, and while they did, the music box in Hermione's room slowly opened and the words 'Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam dream, dream, dream' could be heard.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ahh, damn, it still sucks doesn't it. Well, uh, yeah, uh, can you PLEASE review? For the sake of my sanity???? Oh, to my dear reviewers, Muchos Gracias.  
  
My quotes for the day that is  
  
"Only in America do people order large fries, double cheeseburgers, and a diet coke…"  
  
"If Barbie is so popular, why do you have to by her friends?"  
  
"Only in America do banks leave both doors open, and then chain the pens to the counter…"  
  
"People never say 'it's only a game,' when they're winning."  
  
**Gee Whiz, these things are fun** 


	3. The Nightmare

A/N: Okay I would like to thank ALL of the wonderful reviewers for reviewing!!! Also-Forgotten One-I will try to shape up on spelling, thanks for mentioning it! Well this one's going to be a little more into my dearly planned story line, so read, and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Do we even need to write these anymore?

The Weasel's Damsel

By: Silver Ice

Hermione's P.O.V

I stood patiently in the entrance hall as I waited for Harry and Ron to come. Today there was a trip to Hogsmeade, and we'd all agreed to spend the day shopping together. 

"Hermione, there you are, we thought you were meeting us in the common room," Harry exclaimed as he and Ron clamored down the stairs.

"No, you said to wait here," I replied shaking my head.

"Okay, lets argue about this on our way to Hogsmeade," Ron said opening the doors.

"Thank you kind sir," I said as I went through the doorway.

"Of course milady," Ron said, slightly bowing his head. 

"Not again," Harry said, slapping his forehead as he walked outside.

Ron rolled his eyes and let the door slam shut. Smiling, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and we walked through the melting snow of late February. The walk wasn't usually too long, but the usual grassy pathway was still coated with a sheet of thin ice. As we entered Zonko's joke shop, I felt grateful to be out of the cold.

"Come on, I want to show you something," Ron exclaimed leading me to the back. I looked at the wall and was surprised to see the wall filled to the top with little animals.

"Are they alive?" I asked in amazement. 

"No, they're realistic though!" Ron said lifting up a brown animal. 

It took me a moment to name what he was holding, but I realized it when he faced the front of it to me, "That's a weasel! Ha, you should get it."

"You know what, I think I will," Ron said. 

I smiled as we continued to scan the rest of the store. It was amusing to watch them both find things, and start laughing hysterically about them.

Finally, in what seemed like ages, Ron paid for his weasel, and we began to head to Honeydukes. 

As soon as we stepped into the shop, the smell of chocolate overcame me. Between the three of us, we must have gotten one of every sweet. By three we were all ready for a break, and made our way to the crowded Three Broomsticks. 

Hogwarts students were scattered throughout the room, all happily sipping on butter beers. The only open spot was the grubby corner table that no one ever sat at.

"Well, looks like we don't have any other choice, at least we'll be able to sit," Harry said moving through the crowd. I slid into the moth eaten seat, and placed my bags underneath it. 

"They need to fix this table, it's more than disgusting," I said, writing my name on the dusty surface. Taking the edge of his robe, Harry swiped the dust off, causing a great puff to fly into the air. I sneezed loudly as the dust sprinkled onto the floor.

"Oops, sorry Hermione," Harry said dropping his robe.

I coughed one last time before mumbling, "Don't be sorry."

******

By the time we left the Three Broomsticks, and reached the common room, it was well past 10:00. Exhaustedly, I headed up to my dorm, and fell back on to my bed, not even bothering to change. 

__

The walls around me were dark gray, dripping water was coming from within them. I stumbled through the hallway, searching for a way out. My hands ran over the crumbling rock, willing them to find a knob. I walked for what seemed like miles, when I finally felt cool metal under my hand. Turning the knob, I yanked the door open. It was even darker than in the hallway, but I went in. The dripping was getting louder now, and I heard faint noise from a distance. "Hello," I mumbled. There was no reply. The further I got, the louder the noise became, yet I still couldn't figure out what it was. Squinting, I could see a faint light far ahead. Hope took over me as I dashed madly toward it. When I reached it at last, there was a door. I opened it slowly and looked into the lightly lit room. At first, I saw nothing, but looking to my side, I saw what I feared…

End 

A/N: Told you it would get a little better! Ha, I win, you loose. K Well, I have 9 reviews now, so if I get 12 then I'll post chapter 4, deal. (flames count)

My quote for the day that is

"You live, you learn, you cry, you die."


	4. The Silence

A/N: Once again, hi!!!! Oh my gosh, you people are so nice to me!!! 17 reviews, that's 5 more than needed!!! Sorry, I'm really happy. Onward, this chapter is going to be a little more about how something is bugging Hermione, and she won't say what it is…too much info already, now read!   
  
Disclaimer: Hey, look at this! (holds up pen) This is mine! That's about all though. Thank you very much to my dear friend Sunglow, who has helped me verrrrry much. I suggest you go check out her new fic "All Angels Fall".  
  
The Weasel's Damsel  
By: Silver Ice  
Ron's P.O.V   
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" I asked, as we sat at the silent breakfast table.  
  
"Wrong? Nothings wrong, what would be wrong," Hermione said with a small giggle.  
  
I pressed on, looking into her dark brown eyes, full of fear, "Come on, you can tell me what's bugging you." I wanted to say something more, but a forceful kick from Ginny stopped me.  
  
"Wasn't it a beautiful night?" Lavender squeaked happily, nearly sitting on Seamus's lap. At the comment, Hermione's face seemed to darken. I wondered what could have happened the night before.  
  
"Come on, let's get going. Potions starts in about five minutes," Harry said rising from his seat. Hermione and me stood, followed by the other Gryffindor s. In a cluster of six, they headed down the winding steps to the dungeons.   
  
"Sit down! Class is about to start," Snape snapped loudly, as we walked into the room a mere twenty seconds before it did start.  
  
"I hate that excuse for a human being! Can't he just shut up for one day," I mumbled as we took our seat in the back.  
  
"Him, shutting up? I don't see it ever happening," Harry said with a sigh.  
  
"Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Snape snapped.  
  
"No, anything you'd like to share?" I asked without thinking.  
  
"Weasley, you will watch your tongue, five points from Gryffindor. There will be no more interruption's," and with that, Snape continued the lesson.  
  
"How can you see kindness in him? I don't get where the helpfulness is," Harry said shaking his head.  
  
"Hermione, you haven't talked all morning. Say something, I don't care what," I said, realizing Hermione hadn't even told Harry or me to stop talking.  
  
"Hi," Hermione muttered looking at the gray wall unblinkingly.  
  
I looked over at Harry questioningly, but all he did was shrug sympathetically. The next fifty minutes went by without any problems, but at the end of class Snape looked around and spotted Hermione gazing at the wall.  
  
"Ms. Granger, what's the main point of today's lesson?" Snape asked, a slight smile creeping on to his face.  
  
"Uh, to-today's lesson? Well, the main point of today's lesson is simply,"   
  
Hermione looked at me for help. I silently muttered 'roots'.  
  
"Today's lesson was simply about roots, and there different properties," Hermione said, her voice more confidant than it had been moments ago.  
  
Snape glared at Hermione for a few seconds before coldly saying, "Get out, class dismissed."  
  
Hermione sighed in relief as everyone grabbed their materials and rushed out of the room. We climbed upstairs, and it wasn't until we had gotten away from the Slytherins, that she spoke.   
  
"Ron, I really want to thank you for what you did back there, I really wasn't paying any attention," she said sincerely. Something was wrong when she didn't listen in class.  
  
"Hermione-," but she cut me off.  
  
"Ron, I'm fine. I just have to go to sleep a little earlier tonight, that's all. I'm just tierd," she said, letting a yawn escape.  
  
"Look, Care of Magical Creatures is next, I'm sure if I just tell Hagrid you weren't feeling well, he'd let you miss out on class," I suggested as we neared the staircase.  
  
"Oh would you? That'd be great, thank you!" Hermione exclaimed before giving me a kiss good bye.   
  
I sighed as she climbed up the stairs, and turned for the dorms. *What is bugging her* I thought to myself as I jogged to Hagrid's cabin. Everyone else was already there, but Hagrid was still in the back. I made my way through the fences to him.  
  
"Oy, how's it going Ron? What's a matter?" Hagrid asked curiously.  
  
"It's Hermione, she wasn't feeling all that well, and I thought that if she rested for the rest of the day, she'd feel better," I explained.  
  
"That'll be fine, hope she's not takin' ill," Hagrid said, concern in his eyes.  
  
"I think she's just tierd. Or nervous about some test were going to take soon," I said reassuring Hagrid. It wasn't until later that I realized I had been reassuring myself.  
  
  
A/N: Okay, hi. I am so very sorry that this is so short!!! The next one will be longer, but I can't do anymore in Ron's P.O.V. Hope you'll review soon!!!  
Oh yeah, and I'm sorry but I can't do Hagrid talk…forgive me dearies.  
  
My quotes for the day that is  
  
"For everything you've missed, you've gained something else."  
---Ralph Waldo Emerson  
  
"Nobody has the right to wreck you're day, let alone you're life. And guess what? Nobody does, you do….  
---Gary W. Fenchuk 


	5. Forgetful Denial

A/N: Hi, this is the not very long chapter. Sorry, but I cannot fit my idea into here. HOWEVER, if I get 27 reviews (flames count) I will write a longggggggg, good, chapter. Okie dinkers?  
  
Disclaimer: Ummm.you know.  
  
Advertisement: Check out stories by my cousin ecstasy brat. K, bye.  
  
The Weasel's Damsel  
  
By: Silver Ice  
  
Hermione's P.O.V  
  
I woke abruptly as Lavender threw a pillow at my head, "Would you wake up already!"  
  
"Why, what's the rush, it's not even morning yet," I grumbled, looking into the night sky.  
  
"Hermione, you've slept through the entire day," Parvati said, spraying on the newest wizard perfume.  
  
"Well, where are you two going," I asked as they were about to leave.  
  
"Dates of course, you should go and find Ron," Lavender said, following Parvati out the door.  
  
I blinked the sleep from my eyes, and tried to shake away the agonizing pain piercing through my brain. I slowly remembered that I'd rested the entire day away. Then I remembered why. That nightmare, it was so vivid, so real, so horrifically disturbing. It couldn't have been.real.no, it wasn't. I simply wouldn't believe it. Sighing, I stalked out of bed and curtly ran a comb through my hair. I took one last glance in the mirror before walking down to the common room.  
  
"Hermione, you're up, how are you feeling?" Ron asked as I plopped onto the couch beside him.  
  
"You were right, I was just so exhausted, and I really needed that sleep. I'm feeling a lot better now," I replied in partial honest, hoping he wouldn't question me further.  
  
"That's good to hear," Ron said as I leaned my head on to his shoulder.  
  
"I'm taking it that I missed a lot of homework today," I said thinking of the Transfiguration and Charms classes I hadn't attended.  
  
"Nah, not really anyway. Besides, I took notes for you today," Ron said in a pleased voice.  
  
"No way, you took notes? Well thank you very much, saves me a lot of trouble." I said smiling in appreciation.  
  
"It shocked McGonagall for sure," Ron said.  
  
I imagined Ron furiously jotting down everything McGonagall said, and her looking at him as though he was ill. I couldn't contain my laugh.  
  
"So you are going to be back in class tomorrow, right? I mean, I really don't like this note stuff," Ron admitted.  
  
"I'll be there, don't worry. For now, do you want to go to the gardens?" I suggested, taking Lavender's advice.  
  
"Of course milady," Ron agreed, in a serious voice.  
  
I curtseyed, and then draped my arm through his. We walked down the stairs like a rich couple from the 16th century and reached the entrance hall in no time. As we stepped outside, we were hit with a gust of icy cold wind that sent a chill running up my spine.  
  
We ran the rest of the way to the garden, which was the newest addition to the Hogwarts grounds. It was behind all the greenhouses and brightened the entire area. Benches were placed in an octagonal shape, and there was a table seat in each corner for students to work at.  
  
"I love this place," I said breathing in fresh air, and felling at complete and total peace.  
  
"I would have never noticed," Ron muttered in amusement.  
  
"You know you love it here too," I replied smirking.  
  
"Okay, you got me, who told you?" Ron questioned, looking around him, as if he were looking for the missing culprit.  
  
We both burst into laughter and sat down at the nearest bench.  
  
"I just noticed something, this garden has a perfect few of the lake," Ron stated quietly.  
  
"It does. I never noticed it either," I said gazing into the horizon, which was tinted the lightest pink I've ever seen.  
  
******  
  
I woke up early the next day, wanting to get an early start. However, by the time I reached the great hall, Harry and Ron were already there.  
  
"What are you two doing up so early?" I inquired in curiosity.  
  
"It was Seamus' fault. He got back to the dorms at 6:00 A.M., and no one could fall asleep after he cluttered through the room," Ron replied as Seamus opened his mouth in shock.  
  
"Is Transfiguration the first class today?" Neville asked.  
  
"Yeah it is, and I just can't wait until we get there and we learn about Animagus," Harry said in false excitement.  
  
"Personally, I think it'll be a lot of fun, after all, you do want to become some animal in the future, don't you?" I asked quizzically.  
  
"You're right, I want to be a duck," Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Okay, that wasn't exactly what I expected, but who am I to stop you," I said shrugging my shoulders.  
  
"What are you saying? Ducks are cool, and it's not like you want to be anything better," Harry said deafeningly.  
  
"Yes I do, I want to be a unicorn," I replied dramatically.  
  
"Oh, you're right Hermione, that is cooler than some duck," Dean said suddenly.  
  
"Well, I'm going to be a weasel," Ron said.  
  
"That's a bit scary," Neville stated quietly. Ron glared, and then burst into laughter.  
  
When everyone was at class, we once again started listing our desired forms. The class continued with that until the end. My transformation-to-be was still considered the best at the end of the hour, which I agreed with.  
  
"It's good to see you're feeling better," Ron alleged as we left the classroom, and walked to Hagrid's.  
  
"I'm glad I'm better," I replied in a happy mood.  
  
That class passed by, as did the rest of the day, and by the time I slipped into bed; I had already forgotten the nightmare.  
  
A/N: Do you people like it? Well if you do/don't you can review/flame. K.  
  
The next one will be longer than this if my 27 comments are received.  
  
My quote for the day that is  
  
"A comment is better than silence" 


	6. Pureness of Heart

A/N: Okay, this is very much going to be a good chapter. (I hope) This will at last go into her dream, and there is another Hogsmeade visit. :)

Disclaimer: I bow to the three wonderous writers I know. JKRowling, Margaret Mitchell, and the bestest of all, my favourite cousin Sunny. You can read her stories under Ecstasy Brat. Thanks to her, I am writing much more, and if you like this you will love, and I mean love, her stuff. She helped my very much, and I'm thankful.

MEMO: VOLDIE IS DEAD

The Weasel's Damsel

By: Silver Ice 

Hermione's P.O.V

__

The room was dark and dreary with hardly any air to breathe. The pungent smell of death was strong. The women I was looking at was old, and hadn't the faintest trace of beauty. She stood tall, and in her hand, she held a sword. Terrified, I looked around me for an escape, yet I could not find one. As I scanned the room, I noticed something glimmering on the floor. Then I heard the melody flow from it…when I want you in my arms, when I want you and all your charms.... It was the music box with it's song echoing through the room. I glanced up to see the woman was smiling now, and the sword was shining. The sharpness was evident as the sword rose over the women's head and came down with a defining crack as it sliced the stony ground.

"Hermione, Hermione, HERMIONE!!! Would you wake up already," I heard a voice scream shrilly. 

"Please no, stop, no," I muttered obliviously. 

"Are you okay? It's only me you know," the voice said again. This time I recognized it as Parvati's.

I opened my eyes and took in the shining sunlight, the dream spinning through my head. It was like the last one, that women, who was she!

"Hermione, you've been acting like this all week, get a hold of yourself. You're not sick, and I doubt that anything else has happened to you. If you have a problem with Ron you can't hide from it," Lavender bubbled in a pathetic attempt to cheer me up.

"Would you two please shut up and leave me alone!" I exclaimed, angry at their gossipy comments.

"God, let's go Lavender, somewhere far away from her," Parvati said, tossing her hair snobbishly as she left.

I didn't bother thinking about them though. What could I possibly do about that dream, about that woman, and about my music box. Why had it been a part of it. I glanced to my side, just to be sure the wooden box was still there. After seeing it was, I stood groggily, and headed to the dresser. I got down my robes, changed, and brushed my teeth. That was when I heard Ron screaming from outside the door.

"Hermione, are you in there? I heard you yelled at Parvati and Lavender, you okay?" Ron questioned loudly.

"You can come in," I mumbled.

He creaked open the door, and timidly walked in, "Hermione, you look as though you've died." 

I gasped at his comment, the nightmare flying into my mind. Shivers ran up my spine as I thought of that final blow of the sword. Could it possibly have been a premonition. After all, I knew that woman in some way. Her face stirred memories that I could not grasp.

"Hermione, sit down, you look like you're about to pass out," Ron said sitting me down. I barely noticed the movement, "tell me what's wrong. You are not just tierd, something's happened, hasn't it. Is it something I've done?"

When Ron accused himself I was brought back to reality, "No Ron, you've done nothing at all!"

"Then tell me what it is," Ron hollered forcefully. 

"I-I don't know what it is. I don't understand what it is!" I exclaimed loudly, matching the intensity of Ron's voice.

"Tell me," Ron pleaded.

"It was just a dream Ron, that's all. I just dreamed Voldemort was back, and he was after my parents because they're muggles, and oh it was horrible!" I exclaimed in a lie.

"Oh Hermione, it's all right, he's gone forever. There's no way he can ever harm you, or your family, it'll be okay," Ron said comfortingly as he wrapped his arms around me.

For a moment, there was silence, but it was broken by Harry's shout from the common room.

"We're going to be late for the Hogsmeade trip again, I'd really like to go some time this year," Harry shouted in a deafening voice.

"Do you want to go, or would you rather stay here?" Ron asked sincerely. 

"No, I don't want to stay here, It will ruin my day. Besides, it was just a dream," I said standing up confidently. 

He smiled and stood up as well, "Let's get going then, we really are going to be late! We still have to eat breakfast."

I nodded and we headed to the great hall. I realized suddenly how hungry I actually was, and that I hadn't eaten since breakfast the last morning. I loaded my plate with a little bit of every food, and savored every bite I took.

"You hunger Hermione? Your eating more than Ron usually does, and that' saying something," Ginny said smiling.

"Actually, I haven't eaten since yesterdays breakfast, and all I had then was a piece of toast," I replied in defense.

"Are you serious? I don't think I can make it that long without eating if food was so close to me," Harry said in seriousness.

"I don't even want to think about not being able to eat. What would I ever do without my food!" Ron exclaimed sarcastically.

"You know what, that's a good question, I don't think you could survive without eating as much food as you do," Dean added.

The buzz of happy excitement continued to grow around me, but I could do nothing more than smile. That was before the mail came. Much to my surprise a large owl landed in front of me with a postcard from the Bahamas. I turned it over and read in excitement.

**_Dearest Hermione,_**

__

How is everything at Hogwarts? Have exams started yet, if so, the best of luck to you! I hope that all is well, and you got back fine after Christmas Break. Our vacation is wonderful so far, the Bahamas is such an amazing place. They have a fascinating history, and the weather is more beautiful than you could ever imagine! As a matter of fact, your father final succumbed to come snorkeling with me. We must go here this summer as a vacation, you will love it here. On to the bad news, our good neighbor, Ms. Alvira Sheath, has been reported missing, and they believe she died. The poor old women, bless her soul. Well my dear, we'll be seeing you in June at the station.

**_With Much Love, _**

Mum and Dad 

"What'd you get Hermione?" Ron questioned.

"Oh, it's a postcard from my parents. They're on vacation in the Bahamas, it's a muggle island chain. It's lovely there, quiet warm actually. They're doing good, but our old neighbor is missing, and the police believe she's died," I said sadly remembering her kindness.

Everyone finished their food surprisingly fast, and we were standing in the entrance hall, ready to go, before I knew it.

"Oh my gosh, I just remembered, we have to go see that stupid oracle today!" Harry exclaimed suddenly.

"Oracle?" I asked, afraid to know why Harry would possibly see an oracle.

"That's right, I completely forgot all about that," Ron replied slapping his forehead.

"What are you two talking about? What oracle, and why would you want to see one of those stupid things anyway," I said.

"Divination homework," the two boys muttered at the same time.

The walk to Hogsmeade was short, and we reached the Three Broomsticks before thirty minutes had passed.

"I can't believe it's still so cold outside," I mumbled as goose bumps ran down my arms. Two nods of agreement followed my statement.

We were walking through the bustling pub when Draco Malfoy's voice could suddenly be heard, "Look here boys, why if it isn't Potty, Weasel, and the Muddblood."

"Malfoy, you really should shut up right about now," Ron snapped loudly, stepping in front of me. 

"Boys, take care of him," Malfoy commanded, taking a step back. Crabbe and Goyle stood as tall as they could, but they were still midgets when compared to Ron's towering height.

"Sorry sir," Crabbe muttered to Ron, and then sat back down, Goyle following his action.

Malfoy let out a nervous chuckle, "What are you two doing? Get up already, get rid of the lot."

"No, I think we'll be getting rid of you, and your simple minded sidekicks," Ron announced.

Malfoy glared at Ron, "Why should I leave, I got here first!"

"NOW, and don't you ever insult Hermione again," Ron hollered, making Malfoy scamper out the door in seconds. His 'sidekicks' followed, and the table was left to them, "it's only fair that a lady should get the grandest of tables." Ron pulled out a seat for me.

I smiled as I thought of how lucky I was to have him as a boyfriend. Our butter beers came in another five minutes, or to be accurate, Malfoy's butter beers came. When Harry handed the sickles to Madame Rosmerta, she said they'd already been paid for.

"I love Saturday's," Harry said happily placing the money back into his pockets.

"Why, it's just like any other day," I replied.

"Nah, no homework on Saturday's, but anyway, let's go to Honeydukes next," Ron said changing the subject.

"That's a good idea, I need a new stock of sugar quills, I'm nearly all out," Harry declared.

"I can't believe you actually use that stuff, I find it disgusting," Ron said wrinkling his nose. Harry rolled his eyes, and we continued sipping on our butter beers. We walking quickly to Honeydukes and each bought a bag full of sweets. When we had all that we could carry, we went to sit on the benches near the shrieking shack.

"Chocolate frogs, my favourite," I said biting into the sweet chocolate. We shared the Bertie Bott's every flavour Beans, and each got a chocolate frog before Harry stood.

"Look, that purple tent must be 'the oracle', we better get there before too many people get in line, I'm not going to wait to see this old bat," Harry avowed. 

Ron agreed and I followed the two of them to the velvety tent. Only one girl stood in line, and she was entering as we came.

"So Hermione, you'll go won't you?" Ron asked me.

"I might as well, after all, she may say something that will amuse me completely," I acknowledged. The girl came out sighing, and Harry entered first.

Within five minutes he had exited muttering, "It's all rubbish."

"What'd she tell you? You were in grave danger?" Ron questioned, using Trelawney's famous words.

"She told me a grand part of my life will be revealed soon, it's all complete rubbish," Harry repeated as Ron went in.

Ron came out even faster than Harry had, "What a fake, that women told me I would soon go on a mission, who am I, Hercules." 

I shrugged and slowly entered the tent. I'd envisioned burning candles, and floating smoke, but all I saw in front of me was an average looking witch at an elegant table. 

"Ah, do come and sit down," the women said in a kind voice. I moved to the seat and lowered into it gently. She laid out her hands, and I placed mine into them. There was silence for a moment, but then the woman broke into a smile.

"What is it? What do you see?" I queried curiously.

"My dear, you truly have the greatest gift of all, for you have the pureness of heart," the oracle said in a shocked voice.

"The pureness of heart, I've never heard of it, it's not in a single I've read," I said in response to her mystical voice.

"You wouldn't find it any modern age books, the pureness of heart is something that's been around for ages, but is now rare. How many people do you believe can posses such a power. Power of kindness, sincerity, and passionate love," the woman said.

"Plenty of people I know are kind, sincere, and loving. Everything I have they do too," I said, finding this to be rubbish just as Harry and Ron had said. 

"No, you have it all wrong. Many people can appear kind and loving, but inside they're hateful and jealous. You however, hold no such emotions. While others will be kind just to get something, you are kind because your heart wills you to do it."

I pondered what she had said. Lavender and Parvati were always kind around others, but I knew what really was on their minds. All the same, I alleged, "Anyone can do that."

"I see you are not a quick believer, but you must understand that you also have the will to love. The will to save others from danger, and in death, you would give your life so another could live. However, I'm afraid this pureness of heart comes with a fair amount of opinions, both the good, and the bad. Some will be drawn to you, and others will be insanely jealous and learn to hate you. However, there are a few that would want a person with a pure heart destroyed. For this reason, you have a protector. Though you may not know who it is by name, you have met. With the love the protector holds for you, he will keep you form danger at all costs," the oracle explained in such an honesty voice, that I couldn't help believing what she'd said.

"Harry is it? I don't love Harry though, not any more than a sister loves a brother," I exclaimed.

"You will not know you're protector until you've been saved by him." She said.

I sighed and sat six knuts on the table, "Thank you miss, but I really must get going." I got half way to the exit when she spoke again.

"Wait, you've been having dreams haven't you, just this morning in fact."

"Wh-how did you know?" I whispered, turning slowly to face her.

She didn't answer my question, but continued, "You've seen the women, she is what I mean when I say that some may want your heart destroyed. That, my dear, is why you must be protected."

"Good day ma'am," I managed to say, and then quickly walked out of the tent.

"Finally, you've been in there for nearly a half and hour, what on earth did that woman say," Ron asked in exasperation.

"Kindness, about kindness," I answered holding my breath. 

"If you say so," Harry stated stretching. We walked away from the tent, and I couldn't stop from trembling. 

Hours later as we walked back to school, I couldn't get the oracle's penetrating gaze out of my mind. Her words kept on running through my head- 

"You've seen the women, she is what I mean when I say that some may want your heart destroyed. That, my dear, is why you must be protected."

End 

A/N: Okay, well, I think that chapter was just a little bit longer than the others. You all know a bit more about the dream, but much more is soon to be reviled. r/f

My quote for the day that is

"Never try to teach a pig to sing. It wastes your time, and just annoys the pig."

__


	7. New Love

A/N: Hello. This is chapter seven and it is from a new angle!!! You will love it, seriously…  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, lets get some snuff straight here, my reviewers…I love you all!!! I would like to thank my cuz (Ecstasy Brat) for telling me when something sucked. I would also like to make my reviewer "Lono" recognized. She suggested different p.o.v's and I like the idea, so to her I will dedicate this chapter. ~*Bye*~  
  
The Weasel's Damsel  
By: Silver Ice  
Harry's P.O.V  
  
The walk back to Hogwarts was awkward and silent. Hermione was acting a lot stranger than she had acted last Hogsmeade visit. Rather than laughing her head was down. Ron was different too, he wasn't walking with an up beat step, or even putting his arm around Hermione.   
  
Normally I wouldn't be bothered if the two of them would at least be talking with each other, but there was nothing. To make things worse, every time I opened my mouth to speak, Hermione would clear her throat, or Ron would cough loudly. Eventually I stopped trying to make conversation, and let my thoughts drift.  
  
Everyone was in a relationship, even Collin had gotten together with Susan Bones from Hufflepuff. I had no one, Cho was with Roger Davis, and they were so close that it was obvious they would last through school, and perhaps even get married. My mind was set on someone of course, but to be with her would be so strange. I could imagine everyone's reactions as though I'd already lived through it.  
  
I was happy for Ron and Hermione, but immensely jealous as well. They could be together so freely, when could I ever have that! Ron always was whining that I had everything, didn't he realize that he was the one that had everything that matters in the world. He has family, love, and now Hermione. What exactly is it that I have, a scar, money, and fame. Fame that doesn't mean one single thing to anyone anymore. It's as though I'm cursed, I even can't stay with Sirius yet. Losing Cho to Roger was bad, but how could I lose Ginny too?   
  
I was distracted as a large group of third years passed by laughing. That was when I realized that Ron and Hermione weren't behind me anymore. Again I found myself standing in the middle of nowhere with so many people surrounding me, and yet I knew no one…I was alone. My head began to spin and I tore through the cluster of people to the entrance hall. Within two minutes, I sat on the couch, panting in the desolate common room as i watched the white ashes in the fireplace. I sighed in frustration and made a firm confirmation with myself that I would tell Ginny how I felt the very next time we met.  
  
Of course I didn't expect that to happen at the next moment.  
  
"Ginny, I've been looking everywhere for you! Where have you been," I asked as she walked into the common room alone.  
  
"Hogsmeade, just got back, weren't you there?" She replied quizzically.  
  
"I was, but I got back just a little while ago," I stated.  
  
A silence followed, and in it I managed to find a burst of strength, "Ginny, I've been meaning to ask you something."  
  
"What is it Harry? Is something wrong," Ginny said curiously.  
  
"No, nothings wrong, I was just wondering…with Ron and Hermione together…if you-ifyou'dliketobemygirlfriendbecauseireallylikeyouand-" Ginny cut my blabbering off.  
  
"Yes, I'd loved to!" She hollered loudly giving me a tight hug.  
  
That was when the full realization of what I'd said, or what she had said, got to me.  
  
Ginny had said yes…  
  
******  
  
"You're looking awfully happy," Ron said as I woke up and whistled as I got ready for the day.  
  
"It's because there has never been a finer day," I replied happily.  
  
"I can't see how you can act like this three days in a row, I mean really, just because you're dating Ginny doesn't mean you have to act like a complete fool," Ron said.  
  
"You are not one to speak," I said laughing as I thought of Ron's joy after he asked Hermione out.  
  
Ron figured i was talking about Hermione and spoke up in a worried voice, "I've been meaning to ask you about that, am I doing something wrong, because Hermione sure is starting to act angry."  
  
"Well something is bothering her, but I'll tell you this, I know for a fact that it's absolutely nothing you did, it's probably Lavender or Parvati," I reassured Ron, he didn't look convinced.  
  
"No, it's not those two, it's something else…worse," Ron said, changing his wording at the last moment.  
  
"Ron, I don't understand you, if it's not those two, then it's probably that passed away neighbor, or some other family issue she just can't talk about," I said, trying a different approach.   
  
This time Ron did look convinced, and nodded his head in agreement. We walked down into the common room, and as we did, I kept thinking that Ron was right. Something was wrong with Hermione, I just could not decide what.   
  
Hermione was seated on the couch like a saddened child. Ron walked over to her and I left the common room.   
  
Suddenly, I heard a happy voice behind me yell 'Hi'.  
  
"Ginny, good morning," I said, and mentally slapped myself for sounding so stupid.  
  
"Morning, I wanted to know if you'd like to come with me to the library," Ginny asked happily.  
  
I nodded, and she clutched my arm as we made our way through the crowded hallways. I was no longer bothered by Ron or Hermione, for I was too happy for any problems.  
  
A/N: *coughs* okay, that wasn't long because it wasn't, but I am going to do one through Ginny's P.O.V next and that one can show how Herm acts when Ginny's around.  
Review, Criticize, and Flame  
~*Bye*~  
  
My comment for the day that is  
  
Brendan Shanahan is not having twins, okay. He's just not, it's all a lie to fool everyone, and let me tell you, it DID NOT work!!!! 


	8. Victory Won

A/N: Hi guys…um yeah…pleaseeeeee review. I know this is probably VERY pathetic of me, but please, please, PLEASE. Pretty please, would you, could you, can you?!  
  
REAL A/N: Hi people, this is the 8th chapter and it is in yet another perspective. After this one it's back to Ron, in case anyone was wonderin' what it would be. This chapter isn't as long as I'd like it to be, but what can you do?   
  
Disclaimer: It's all mine, everything, I am the ruler of the world. Okay, fine, be that way, it's JK's. Happy.  
  
Thanks To: My DEAR cuz, Sunny, who is very, very, very helpful in this, in every story I do. (Except for Sybil's affairs, she had nothing to do with that one)  
  
The Weasel's Damsel  
By: Silver Ice  
Ginny's P.O.V  
  
I sat in my seat nervously as the final Quidditch game of the year began.  
  
"Do you think we'll win?" I asked Hermione hopefully.   
  
She sighed and replied in an automatic voice, "Of course we will, don't we always?"  
  
"I guess you're right, but the Slytherins' new strategy looks like it's working really well," I stated as Slytherin gained 10 points.  
  
The Quaffle had zoomed into our net at an unstoppable speed. Hermione suddenly held her breath as she saw Ron hit violently in the side by a bludger. However, he didn't fall, and managed to keep the Quaffle out of the hoop this time.  
  
"Now I agree," Hermione said, referring to Slytherins' new method. She looked more nervous than I did, and I decided it'd be better if I left her alone for the rest of the game.  
  
Instead, I averted my attention to the air; Harry was circling the field in deep concentration. I still couldn't fully grasp the reality of our relationship, and the fact that he shared my feelings of adoration. A bludger was sent his way, and as he dodged it he passed my seat and waved happily. I thought of how overjoyed Mum would be to hear the news!  
  
How funny it was that Ron and Hermione were together at last, and now Harry and I were as well. It took all four of us so long to express our feelings.  
  
I leaped up abruptly as I heard loud cheers erupt beside me, we'd finally scored. After that single goal, our playing increased ten-fold, and we scored goals one after another. Things became tense when it was a tied game at 70-70. All that was left to the game was the snitch.   
  
Harry had been dodging bludgers, players, and the Quaffle, yet he couldn't locate the snitch. Everyone began to watch the two seekers; Harry kept pulling the Wronksi Feint to trick Malfoy, and each time he did, everyone fell silent.   
  
I couldn't bear watching, and once again, attempted to spark a conversation with Hermione, "Ron's playing real well today, don't you think so? Oliver would be pleased some idiot hasn't taken his glorious place."  
  
"Oh yes, and I'm sure Harry's dad would be mighty proud of him as well," Hermione said, obviously returning the complementary comment. I smiled as she said it, not because of the comment, but because she'd said something near normal for the first time in two weeks.  
  
"What is this folks? Could it be the Snitch?" Lee Jordan screamed loudly.   
  
The crowds fell into their routine silence as Harry dived down, straightened out, and then spun sideways three times. He was still, and then suddenly, his hand flew into the air.  
  
"Potters caught the Snitch! Gryffindor wins 220-70!" Lee announced.  
  
"We won! We did it," I shouted jumping up and down in excitement.   
  
Hermione was clapping happily, Hagrid was stomping wildly, and Professor McGonagall was tearing at the shawl in her hands, looking as though she would jump up and down in a moment. The Slytherins, however, were grumbling in anger. I laughed as I saw Malfoy throw his broom on the ground, chipping it's newly polished tail.  
  
I hurried down onto the field, Hermione right behind me.  
  
"Ginny, we've done it!" Harry exclaimed embracing me tightly.  
  
"I know, you were great, all of you were," I replied, looking around at the smiling team members. I saw Ron and Hermione hugging, and couldn't stop smiling myself.  
  
We were all clustered together until Harry led the team to the locker room. Hermione and I followed the rest of the students into the great hall for dinner.  
  
"We're finally beating Slytherin in house points! After last years' loss, I thought we were eternally doomed," Seamus raved as I took a seat.  
  
"Don't go jinxing it now! Just watch, we'll lose tons of points soon," Lavender said worriedly. (Hermione had informed me that the newest divination topics were jinxes and curses.)  
  
"Well then, Seamus should knock on wood," Dean said grinning.  
  
"All right then," Seamus said as he knocked on Neville's head.  
  
"Hey, that hurt!" Neville snapped, rubbing his head in pain.   
  
I burst out laughing along with everyone else. Except for Lavender that is. She sat in her chair looking profoundly outraged.  
  
"Fine, laugh all you want, I'll let you know that this is serious!" Lavender hollered back defensively.   
  
"Of course it's important. Such an…art can never ever be taken for granted," I said mockingly.  
  
Lavender looked as though she was going to defend herself, but instead, stomped out of the room angrily.   
  
"Ha," I said in amusement. I then silenced as I saw Hermione staring at her plate soundlessly, "Hermione, are you doing anything special for Ron's birthday?"  
  
"Oh, well, I have been thinking about it, but I don't know what to do," Hermione replied.  
  
"Well, you could do lots! I mean you can do anything at Hogsmeade, or you could do something out on the grounds for him," I suggested.  
  
"You're right, I guess one of those would be the best choice," Hermione agreed.   
  
"Okay, then you know where you may go, but what are you buying for him? I bought a book about the work of a Keeper," I said, continuing my questioning.  
  
"A Chudley Cannons uniform signed by his favourite player, Chelios! I got it for him, it was very difficult, but somehow I managed to find some crazy street corner distributor. The guy said he was selling Muggle CD's and then he pulled out the uniform asking if I knew what it was. I saw the logo, and bought it right away. It was just luck that it was Chelios," Hermione exclaimed, with a glowing smile of pride.  
  
My mouth gaped open, "You got Chelios' signature! Are you serious?! He's only the best player on the team, Ron will love it so much!"   
  
Hermione nodded her head in agreement, "I'd only get the best gift for him, he deserves it. Remember that Christmas gift I told you about, that music box? Ron went out of his way to get it for me, and I know it must have been mighty expensive. I was so heart broken when mine was given away, and then I saw the new one! I hope he likes his gift well enough."  
  
"I'm so glad to hear the two of you are hitting it off so well, who knew the two most argumentative people could be so in love," I said, knowing what would happen if they went through a breakup.  
  
"Of course we're still together, why wouldn't we be? Did he tell you something?" Hermione asked, her tone changing to a frightened curiosity.   
  
"No, no, no, that's not what I meant! The two of you are going to stay together forever, I'm just saying that since you're so close and don't fight anymore. It's nice," I covered, smiling nervously at my mistake.  
  
"Yeah it's nice not to fight anymore," Hermione replied, apparently accepting the cover.   
  
"It's nice not hearing it. I mean, nice not hearing that you two are angry with each other. I mean, no offense or anything," I said, realizing too late that my comment may make her angry.  
  
"Don't worry Ginny, none taken, don't think I wasn't annoyed by our yelling. I probably found it the most irritating, after all, I was part of the noise, and the other part was always directed at me," Hermione alleged with a small shrug.  
  
"I believe you!" I exclaimed in relief.  
  
"So Ginny, how have you and Harry been lately? We've been talking about Ron and I, but there hasn't been a word about you guys! I don't think I've told you that I am so happy he finally asked you," Hermione said, diverting the subject of her arguments with Ron.  
  
"You're worried about not telling me? Please, I knew you were just as thrilled as I was when you found out about it," I said, ending her apologies for unimportant details.  
  
"Well, that's still no excuse! I've been meaning to tell you though, I honestly believe Harry's better off with you than he is alone," Hermione said as an after thought.  
  
"You think so too then? I've noticed his whole attitude change. I mean, he's so much happier, and he acts as though there isn't a single thing that could possibly even begin to bother him!" I replied in agreement.  
  
"Couldn't expect everything to stay the same, now could you? No one can stay the same after falling in love," Hermione said, sighing deeply, a small smile on her lips.  
  
I couldn't think of a good reply, and remained silent. The muteness was broken however as the Gryffindor Quidditch team marched in proudly. Applause erupted from our table as well as from the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw ones. Only the Slytherins hissed insults and booed wildly. They were hushed though as Dumbledore stood from his seat.  
  
"Congratulations Gryffindors! Now that everyone's present, I urge you to eat," Dumbledore announced, and with a swish, the tables were filled with food.  
  
"At last! Food, I haven't eaten in days," Ron shouted happily. Everyone laughed as he took a little bit of all the food choices. "What?" He asked, two drumsticks in his hands.  
  
"Look at how much you're eating! You'll get yourself sick before the end of the night," I answered.  
  
"We won, didn't we? As far as I'm concerned, there's no need to worry about illness," Ron said shrugging.  
  
Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, and then started piling their own plates with food. There was a tap on my shoulder and I turned to face Harry. "You will be coming with us to the party," Harry asked hopefully.  
  
"How could I consider missing it!" I whispered in excitement.   
  
******  
  
Dinner finished, and the Gryffindors cautiously chose a secret route that led to a large empty hallway. There everyone sat for nearly ten minutes, waiting for Dean to come tell them the hall was empty.   
  
"So, whose idea was this?" I asked Harry wonderingly.  
  
"Mine and Ron's of course! Brilliant, don't you think?" Harry asked after replying proudly.  
  
"Wow, you two planned this up, all by yourselves? I wouldn't have guessed you capable," I said laughingly.  
  
"Hey! That's an insult, the two of us are master minded geniuses," Harry exclaimed defensively.   
  
I was about to reply, but a panting Dean whizzed past us, much to my alarm.  
  
"Quickly, we can make it out now if we're fast enough," Dean burst in a loud whisper.   
  
"Come on everyone, let's go," Ron said. Hermione and he were the first to go through the small passageway, everyone else followed, and Harry and I went last. Ron's constant shouts to be quiet were not listened to as toes were trodded on, and elbows were banged. It was a relief when everyone at last poured into the entrance hall.   
  
"Quick, go, go, go, someone's coming!" I muttered as I heard footsteps from behind me. With a burst of speed everyone dashed out onto the grounds, and just as Harry shut the door, I saw a lantern lit and Mrs. Norris turn the corner. Filch was surely behind her.  
  
"Man, did you see that, we were so close to getting caught," Seamus, who had been in front of me, exclaimed.  
  
"Not today, nothing can bring us down! We've beat Slytherin," Harry declared as we walked through a patch of oaks. The garden lay ahead of us, brightly lit, and colorfully decorated.  
  
"Do you think they'll find us all here?" I asked Harry curiously.   
  
"With Hermione's silencing charm in place? Not a chance," Harry stated.   
  
I sipped from my butter beer before replying, "I forgot about that."  
  
Music was blaring loudly from the bewitched radio, and everyone was dancing about wildly to Glenda Gorgins newest hit "We are the Champions".  
  
"We should have these more often!" Parvati said, shouting loudly above the music as she passed by with Dean.   
  
I nodded in complete agreement, and then I dragged Harry to the center of the dancing. There I found Seamus and Lavender as well as Ron and Hermione.   
  
Hermione was acting all too cheerful, and as I saw the punch cup in her hand, I knew it must have been laced with something.  
  
Harry was obviously thinking the same thing that I was, because he muttered, "I wouldn't want to be her roommate in the morning." I laughed giddily in agreement.   
  
The celebration turned out to be even more fun than I thought it would be. Everyone had a good time, and no one tracked the hours that passed. It was when the first rays of sunlight come out that the final song played. (Bewitching Brews by Selma Brunes) A final roar of applause erupted for the team, and then we all headed back to the castle.   
  
We all made it up to the common room quickly and I smiled as I kissed Harry goodnight. When I reached the dorms I dropped onto my bed, and surely fell asleep before my head touched the pillows.  
  
******  
  
I awoke when it was near dinnertime, and felt thankful it was still a weekend. Straightening my robes, I went to search for Harry. I found him easily enough, he was sitting in the library, and I took a seat next to him.  
  
"Ginny, sleep well?" Harry asked kindly.  
  
"Yes how about you?" I asked, feeling energized.  
  
"Well enough, but Ginny, I was wondering something. Has Hermione been telling you anything?" Harry asked, looking to the left. I glanced that way and saw Hermione sitting as if in a daze.   
  
There was no reason for Harry to clarify his question. I shook my head no, and at that moment, I realized something was terribly wrong.  
  
  
  
A/N: *sing this to any song you like* Hey you crazy, crazy people. Do you like it? Do you hate it? Will you tell me, if it's overrated. Please don't stay silent, let all of this out, you'll feel much more happier!!!!! *stop singing* Good job guys. Well, yes, this is it, longer isn't it. My original Chapter Eight was about 3 pages shorter, so I'm proud of me!!!!!! Gimme 53 reviews and I will post the next chapter. You guys, I am saying PLEASE!!  
  
My question for the day that is  
  
"Where have all the cowboys gone to?" 


	9. Admitted Truths

A/N: *gasps* goodness, gracious, great balls of fire! Lookie here, all these reviews for my story and me?!?! I am in shock! I'm so loved! lol You shall be rewarded with a chapter that is; 1)LONG 2)INTERESTING 3)INFORMITAVIE 4)REVIEWABLE.   
  
Dedication: This chapter is for my reviewers, but ESPECIALLY for *Xodox*. She was so kind as to give my 53 descriptive words of my story. So, this chapter is for you.  
  
Disclaimer: *bows to cuz (Azkaban Fugitive)* you are so great (and beautiful and smart and witty, etc.) for your help!  
  
The Weasel's Damsel  
By: Silver Ice  
Ron's P.O.V  
  
I stared out the window at the stars for what seemed like hours. Everything was silent as the first rays of sunlight appeared, and everyone, except for me, was asleep. The light chirps of birds began to ring musically through the morning as I thought about Hermione. I'd made a firm decision that I would talk to her about the "Voldemort dream" she'd had.   
  
With a partially eased mind I stood and walked to my made bed. I was halfway there when I heard the scream. I was startled at first and stopped, but with a sinking heart, I realized that the source of the all the bloodcurdling shouting was Hermione.  
  
In a rush, I ran to the door and across the cold floor to the girls dormitory. Pushing the door open, I found Hermione sitting up, screaming and muttering incoherently. Parvati and Lavender were cowering in a corner looking petrified.   
  
I dashed to Hermione and grabbed her hand to signal I was there. She clutched onto it, and her screams died away. Her muttering continued for another minute however. I tried desperately to make out the words she was repeating aloud over and over, but only managed to make out a single word. The word happened to be 'protect'. If only she would talk to someone…anyone.   
  
Surely she'd open up soon, there had to be some person at Hogwarts she could confide in. It was a pity that each time I thought of it, I believed it less and less. Hermione began to mutter my name, and I put aside my thoughts for the time being.  
  
"I'm here, it's okay. You had that dream…that very bad dream. It'll all be okay; just tell me what it was about," I urged importantly.  
  
"No, don't! Please don't!" Hermione shrieked in a pleading voice. Then all was silent.  
  
"Is she--dead?" Parvati asked in fear.  
  
"Parvati, you really can be stupid sometimes. Of course she's not dead, she's asleep," I snapped, glaring at her. Parvati gasped in shock before turning away from me.  
  
"What happened to her?" Neville asked silently. Questioning nods followed the inquiry.  
  
I ignored the question due the fact I couldn't answer it. What could be wrong with her…was she going mad?  
  
After ushering everyone out of the dorm, I began to think about the 'dream' that had kept me awake all through the previous night. I had finally found out that Voldemort had nothing to do with it. Harry had been right when he'd said it all had to do with her family. How did a protector fit into that? I asked Harry just that question.  
  
"Ron, I honestly can't tell you what it means. All I do know is Hermione's really affected by this. Did you see her Transfiguration paper? She hardly met the minimum!" Harry replied in truth.   
  
The last few people left the common room, and I silently walked to the couch. The last thought that drifted through my mind was that she might have fun when we went to the DADA Sword and Knife booth.   
  
******  
  
"Did you here that scream last night?" I heard someone unknown first year ask.  
  
"Oh yeah, that girl woke everyone up! What was her problem anyway?" Another voice answered back.  
  
I sat up to find myself in the common room where I had unexpectedly fallen asleep. The room was now filled with early rising Gryffindors and the usual early morning silence was shattered. The girls had reminded me of last night, and I pushed through the crowd to the girls dorm.  
  
I knocked lightly on the door before asking if Hermione was up yet.  
  
"One second Ron, I'll be out in a minute," Hermione replied through the closed door. I sighed in relief as I heard the normal voice float through the air. Hermione was true to her word, and opened the door in under a minute.  
  
"You all right Hermione?" I asked as soon as she stepped into the hallway.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for last night, Parvati told me about it," Hermione replied, a light blush covering her cheeks.  
  
"No problem, now hurry, I have a surprise for you," I urged, holding out my hand.  
  
"What could that be, good sir?"  
  
"Ah, my fair lady, come and you shall see," I replied, leading the way to our destination.  
  
"Now where exactly is this place at?" Hermione asked within five minutes of walking through Hogwarts.  
  
"We're almost there, don't worry," I reassured. We walked out the entrance hall and to the Quidditch field.  
  
"There's no game today, why are we here?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Well I'm not sure if you heard the announcement in DADA, but there's supposed to be an ancient display here today. It all has to do with the lesson of course. I thought you might want to see it before everyone else does," I answered, leading her over to the elegant display shelf.   
  
She smiled in what looked like confusion before looking at the shelf. That was when the color drained from her face. She stumbled back and her eyes widened in fear before she dropped to her knees.  
  
"Hermione, what is it? Are you all right? What do you see?" I hollered, shaking her fiercely.  
  
Hermione began to tremble, and pointed to a yellow patch of grass, "The-there she is! Oh god, help me! I don't want to die!"  
  
"Hermione, dammit, tell me who she is! What's happening to you," I shouted loudly, turning her face to mine.  
  
She launched into a set of sobs, and started to claw at my hands in desperation. All the while she screamed, "Monster, leave me alone! I hate you."  
  
The shelf looked normal to me, just as everything else did. What was it that Hermione alone could see? I restrained her hands, "What do you see Hermione, who's there?" I asked in urgency.   
  
Hermione bowed her head in defeat. "It's her. The woman in my dreams, the woman the oracle talked about, that's her!" Hermione screamed, once again pointing to the yellowed patch of grass.  
  
"What are you talking about, what's in your dreams if it's not Voldemort?" I urged questioningly.  
  
"Oh Ron, it's just horrid! I don't know what to do anymore! It's always the same hall, same place, and same room. She's just standing there, that woman I must know. Oh but she's so ugly and she's holding that bloody sword. Then she just starts laughing, and that music box you got me starts playing. The last thing she does is smash the ground with the sword; she cracked the cement with it!" Hermione shrieked, trembling as she muttered the final sentence.   
  
I was silent as I registered what she had just told me. Someone wanted her dead. Sweet, kind Hermione…dead. "This is important Hermione," I said with a pause, "what did that oracle tell you?"  
  
"I don't even know! That bat seemed so ridiculous at first, and right when I was going to leave, she asked me if I'd been dreaming. Ron, she knew all about it! You know what she said then? She said I had 'the pureness of heart' and the woman in my dream wanted it!" Hermione replied in hysteria.  
  
"What else Hermione!" I insisted, trying to figure out how 'protect' fit in with all of this.  
  
"Then she told me I needed a protector, and I asked if it was Harry. She didn't answer me; now I don't even know how I'm supposed to be saved," Hermione acknowledged, slumping tiredly in my arms.   
  
Quite suddenly everything made perfect sense to me. I stared at the display of knifes, seeing them in a whole new light. I willed it to shatter, and as we sat, the knifes blurred.  
  
"Oh no, it's raining!" Hermione exclaimed. A flash of lightening and a roll of thunder caught my attention.  
  
I smiled in twisted amusement as the raging rains pounded upon the display glass. I held Hermione even closer; "How about we go inside?"   
  
"Let's go," Hermione said with a nod before shivering. We both stood, and ran hurriedly to the entrance hall.  
  
"Don't you worry Hermione, there's nothing that will hurt you. That old hag can only hurt you in your dreams," I said comfortingly.  
  
No one was going to hurt her if I had anything to do with it.  
  
******  
  
"Where have you two been? It's pouring outside, you're both mad," Ginny shouted the minute we entered the warm common room.  
  
"You noticed too?" I questioned sardonically as a pool of water grew larger and larger around Hermione and I.  
  
"Of course I did, now go and change at once! You'll both get colds, and in March too! Hurry up, don't just stand there, GO!" Ginny said in amusement, pointing to the staircase repeatedly.  
  
"We're going ri-ri-ACHOO! Right now," Hermione answered, sneezing loudly.  
  
I entered my empty dorm and changed quickly. I was sitting in the common room by the time Hermione came back down.  
  
"Ron, I really want to thank you for listening to me. I fell a lot better all ready," Hermione said, speaking before I could.  
  
"I'm just so glad that you finally told me. You've been so changed by this. You're not even paying attention in class!" I replied, wondering if she had realized that already.  
  
"Oh dear, I'm not even sure of the lessons subjects! How did I manage to fool everyone this long?" Hermione replied in inquiry.  
  
"I don't think you were fooling too many people. We were really worried," I said speaking for everyone.  
  
"Um, Ron, what will we do now? About the dreams, and I did see that lady again today out on the Quidditch field," Hermione said timidly.  
  
"Well, we have to stop her. She won't get to you, remember that!" I said, repeating the promise I'd made.  
  
Hermione frowned in concentration; "You know what seems strange? I'm having all these dreams, and it's after you gave me the music box. A box about dreams, that's in my dreams, important to the dream."  
  
I gasped. "That's it," I exclaimed, "quick Hermione, bring that box down here!"  
  
Hermione still looked puzzled, but retrieved the wooden box without complaints. "What did you figure out?" Hermione asked, holding out the box.  
  
I didn't bother taking it out of her hands, and immediately pushed the heart button.  
  
Darkness overcame me, and I felt a sharp yank on my nose. Next thing I knew, I was falling through nothingness, a laugh echoing through my ears. Then that melody began to play---Dream, Dream, Dream, Dreeeeam….  
  
  
  
A/N: Well? What do you peeps think? Tell me…I need to get me some of those….reviews! Please comment, TELL. Otherwise this story will just fly away to the moon, and you will NEVER EVER know what happens. Only I will, because I already have the next chapter nearing its end.  
  
My quote for the day that is  
  
"The British are coming! The British are coming!" 


	10. Falling Ribbons

A/N: Hey guys. This is kinda like sorta like maybe the climaxyist point in the story. (I know those aren't words) So read and enjoy. Ron and Hermione are in Alvirah's…kitchen? Read to find out!  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine, nothing is miiiiiiine. Ain't it sooooo sad?! *stops* Wait a second, yes! Alvirah Sheath and Greffy are mine, all mine. (You may borrow if you say please)  
  
Dedication: Hello there, this is dedicated to Azkaban Fugitive and Moonglow. Check out their stuff.  
  
Thank You: AZ I luv you! You are soooo very helpful and I wish I could be just like you! Thank You, Muchos Gracias, Dakuem. (or however it is in Slovak)  
  
Reviewer's Gift: *Hands lollipops to all reviewers* you are all so great!   
  
Note: ~*Is a memory*~  
  
Alas…  
  
The Weasel's Damsel   
By: Silver Ice  
P.O.V-Hermione, Ron, who knows…  
  
I slowly began to open my eyes, trying to determine where I was. "Ron, where are you, this isn't funny," I shrieked loudly. The silence remained. "Oh God," I whispered nervously. The darkness surrounded me, and my voice continued its echoing.   
  
I took a step forward silently, contemplating which direction would be best to follow. It seemed instinctive to take the center path; it was better than being sidetracked. The walls around me were dark gray--almost black--and I couldn't tell if it was a cave or a hallway. I continued forward anyway, willing myself not to glance to the side again.  
  
While I was attempting to find the good things I said to Ron, I heard a light dripping sound. I halted entirely, seeking the source of the sound. However, I was completely mystified when it became louder and louder, even as I stood motionless. At that moment, I found the strength to move quickly forward, because I'd suddenly realized I never had said sorry to Ron for all the cruel things I did to him. What if I never could now?   
  
I began to jog and stumble as I ran my hand over the crumbling rock walls. I kept going and going, praying I'd find something soon, praying I'd find Ron soon. At long last, I felt the cold doorknob beneath my hands. I yanked the door open joyously, and dashed through. I resumed to my path when quite suddenly I heard a loud rumbling. Turning around quickly, I returned to the door, but when I searched for the knob, I couldn't find it.   
  
Gasping for breath I realized that the door would close each time I went through it, and the last room I entered…would have no escape.  
  
******  
  
Hermione continued walking the narrow passage in fear, getting closer to her doom with each step she took. Meanwhile, Ron sat in shackles, a silencing charm on him. He pulled desperately on the cold chains, trying to slip them off. However, each time he pulled, they seemed to tighten even more than before. The same thought ran repeatedly through his head, causing him to pull even more. "What If Hermione's gotten herself caught? What if she can't be protected by anyone?!"   
  
A minute went by, followed by another, and as they went Ron stared into the darkness. The circulation in his arms and legs began to slow, and Ron was finally giving into the dizziness taking over him. Before he passed out again, he envisioned Hermione yelling his name and opening a door. All he knew was that the door wasn't the one leading into the room he lay in…  
  
******  
  
"Hello," I mumbled…there was no reply. I shivered as my voice died away. Sighing, I squinted to the remainder of the narrow space ahead of me. That was when I heard the dripping again, a looming, deadly sound.   
  
I immediately felt ready to give up and stop looking, but then I saw it, the light. A light glow from the farthest point I could see. My mind began to register that concept, and I realized that Ron would be in there; Ron would know exactly what to do.  
  
I madly dashed for the light, stumbling and falling as I went. At last I reached the door and hastily ran in after wrenching it open. The pounding of rocks sounded behind me and I gasped as I realized just where I was…a room…A room with no escape.  
  
The room reeked from death and appeared to be a dreary atmosphere. A wooden table was placed in the center of the room, and upon it lay a single black candle with a flickering red light. I couldn't help shivering as the fiery red flame flickered murderously.   
  
"Ron?" I asked, looking around me sullenly. The long-awaited answer didn't come. "Ron!" I shouted pleadingly.  
  
"You stupid girl, your little friend isn't going to be helping you! There's no one to help you," A high-pitched voice shrieked. I froze, and turned slowly, fearing what I would see. The rest of the room was dark, and I'd paid it no mind when I first came in. Now, I could make out a figure standing tall.  
  
"W-who are you?" I asked in terror.  
  
"Oh, sweet Hermione, don't you remember me? Why, I'm only a good old friend," the woman said in a different voice entirely.   
  
"Ms.---Sheath?" I exclaimed in horror.   
  
"Of course, deary, and I must say I have been waiting a long time for you. Oh yes…a long time. Now it is finally time for me to have the power," Ms. Sheath replied. She turned to face me for the first time and I gasped. This couldn't possibly be the Alvirah Sheath that had been a neighbor of mine for all my life. This was an ugly monster.   
  
She had on tattered black robes that looked as though they'd been folded in a closet for years. Her black-gray hair was tangled and clumped on her head. She stood tall and straight, far more than I did.   
  
The once blue eyes that held compassion and kindness were now a sickly yellow-green. However, the ugliness really came from the puny face and the hateful expression that was etched on it. Her eyes glowed in hate and I felt a fresh burst of fear rush through me. With it, though, I found myself feeling sorrow for this…thing…she had become. That sorrow was quickly destroyed in only a minute's time.  
  
"What do you want from me?" I asked, although I knew that answer already.  
  
"Don't be silly, I want your pureness of heart!" Alvirah answered with a light laugh.  
  
"My what?" I inquired, trying to buy as much time as I possibly could.   
  
"Don't tell me you don't know! It's a heart full of beauty, kindness, and everything else attractive. That's just what it does, attracts people to you. Not for much longer though, soon I'll attract people to me," Alvirah stated calmly.  
  
"How?" I whispered silently as I took a step back.  
  
"You just aren't grasping the power that comes to you! There is no one else that you know or have even seen with a heart like yours, and you're not even using the advantages," Alvirah explained, looking at me in shock.  
  
"What advantages?" I asked innocently.  
  
"Lord, don't tell me you don't know any of this! You can make yourself hated or you can make yourself be adored and worshipped. You have the power to change a person's mind, arrogant or not. You can be the belle of the ball! Yet, you don't do any of this!" Alvirah cried out in a building anger. Her face was lit with greed by the time she finished her talking.  
  
"Oh, sure I do!" I retorted.  
  
"No dear, convincing a few people isn't what I mean. I'm talking about everyone," she said accentuating the word "dear".  
  
"Even Muggles?" I questioned, after a moments silence.  
  
Alvirah nodded, "I said everyone, I mean everyone."  
  
"Why would you want someone to hate you?" I asked, quizzically.   
  
"You're asking silly questions now. You'd want someone to hate you so you'll get something you want from someone else," she replied, acting as if I should have known it already.  
  
"Why exactly do you need all that? You've already lived your life, there's nothing left for you. Didn't you say your childhood and teen years were wonderful? Wasn't it you that said others should envy you?" I inquired cautiously.  
  
"You believe in everything you hear, don't you? My childhood was hell...drunken father always yelling, mother always going out to the clubs to get a few Galleons. My teen years were worse, "Poor little Alvirah, ugly little lost girl, sitting all alone." That's how it was my whole life, and on my wedding day, my husband was supposed to say 'I do', but he said he loved my best friend!" A moments silence passed and nothing was said.  
  
"W-," I was cut off though, by Ms. Sheath's continuing rage.  
  
"That was then, now I have years in store for me. Those years will be my best lived. I will be the glorious idol I never was. I shall have your heart tonight!" Alvirah exclaimed, the look of malice growing in her eyes. I couldn't help feeling as if I'd just made things a bit worse. All I could think of now was bringing the subject around to Ron.  
  
"The only person I attract is Ron, who you've probably done gone and killed!" I snapped in anger.  
  
"I haven't killed your stupid little friend…not yet at least, he may be of some use. For now he'll be staying locked up in the dungeons," Alvirah snapped back, her mood worsening.   
  
I let out a silent sigh but Alvirah caught it, and she was no idiot.  
  
"Relieved are you, it's this precious Ronnie you're after, huh? Well, I'll let you know, he'll go with you," Alvirah stated, grinning. I couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not.  
  
"Go with me where, exactly?" I asked gulping.   
  
"If you don't know, I'm not going to tell you," Alvirah replied with a mocking smile. She wanted Ron dead too then, but I wouldn't let her get to him…not Ron.  
  
Now I was scared. Ron was locked away and no one else knew where I was or how to get here. Alvirah Sheath had caught on to the point of my questioning, and was now in a rage. I no longer asked anything, but stood in silence praying my last prayers.  
  
******  
  
"Hermione! Where are you?" Ron hollered for the billionth time. He still received no answer. Ron was beginning to get the feeling she was in danger. He sat racking his mind for a spell that would help him get free. He could evoke nothing that would help even remotely. As he was muttering nonsense a sudden noise erupted from afar.   
  
He heard the scream that had awoken Hogwarts just a while ago.  
  
"Hermione! Wait for me, I'm coming," Ron shouted. Anger built up in him and with all the force he could muster, he succeeded in tearing the chains off the wall. The shackles weighed him down and blood dripped from his wrists but it didn't stop him from running through the narrow entrapping rooms. He stopped at last to find himself at a dead end. Turning, he immediately began to dash back, but halted as he heard Hermione's voice shout 'Leave Ron alone'!   
  
Ron dashed back to the wall and ran his hands over it. This time he felt the knob and pulled the door open.  
  
"Well, lookie who we have here. Someone wants to join us after all," Alvirah spat out sardonically.   
  
"Ron!" I shouted in joy. He was alive and he was here to stop this all.   
  
"Don't be celebrating too long, he'll be first to go," Alvirah remarked. As she said so, she twirled Ron's wand triumphantly.   
  
"NO!" I shouted, not wanting to believe it.  
  
"We duel…Muggle way," Alvirah said lifting a long slender saber.  
  
"To the death," Ron said with a challenging glint in his eyes. I watched in horror as Ron, too, lifted a sword from the floor.  
  
I was horror-struck as the first hit of metal was exchanged. Alvirah then landed an earth-shattering blow to the ground and suddenly it all came to me.  
  
~*The music box lay atop a small pillow playing its melody softly. I always fell asleep to the sound and it was always like that, every night. Not tonight though. Tonight, there was no music…no box. "Mother where's my music box?" a five year old me screamed.   
  
"I'm sorry dear it's gone. Your father looked, Ms. Sheath looked, and even old Greffy looked. No one found anything. I'm afraid it's lost." Mother's reply echoed loudly.  
  
"Lucky to get if from that store, last one," Ron's voice said silently.*~  
  
I finally made the conclusion that I could never make before…Alvirah had stolen the music box, and she sold it to Ron to get to me. How could I have been so stupid? All we needed to escape was the button on that box.  
  
I knew immediately where it was and with a last breath I slid past Ron and ran to the corner where Alvirah had been hidden moments ago. It sat on a table surrounded by candles. I grabbed it and turned to the duel. Blood was dripping from Alvirah's face, and she looked insanely determined.  
  
Both of them swung around and I shrieked as the sword rammed into Ron's chest. Alvirah ripped it back out to strike again. Ron was faster, and with an expression of anguish, he swung at Alvirah's stomach. She gasped before falling to the floor. Swords clanked to the floor simultaneously as Ron, too, fell to his knees. Blood cascaded to the floor, bringing back memories of the red bow that had tied the music box shut on Christmas.   
  
"Ron! Oh God, Ron, it'll be all right!" I exclaimed, grasping his arm.  
  
"Of course…my damsel," Ron squeaked out with a light smile. I wanted to cry. Instead I kissed him passionately before grasping both his and Alvirah's hands. I inhaled, and then pressed the glistening pink heart.   
  
The familiar yank under my nose was comforting for the first time ever.  
  
end  
  
A/N: SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY,   
Woo that took WAY toooooo long. Um, if anyone still remembers me thank you. Love all my reviewers and I just want to say that in order for me to post another chapter I sadly must have 60 reviews…please???  
  
My quote for the day that is  
  
"If you permit your thoughts to dwell on evil, you yourself will become ugly."  
Paramahansa Yogananda 


	11. High Anticipation

A/N: Oh my goodness…wow. That is a lot of reviews. *Passes out in shock* THANK YOU! ? This chapter is…well, I'm writing while I'm typing. So I don't know how this chapter will end up. Read to find out and I'll write to find out.  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine, nothing is miiiiiiine. Ain't it sooooo sad?! *stops* Wait a second, yes! Alvirah Sheath is mine, all mine. (You may borrow if you say please)  
  
Dedication: Hi. This is dedicated to all of my lovely reviewers, critics, and flamers.   
  
Thank You: AZ I luv you! You are soooo very helpful and I wish I could be just like you!   
  
Reviewer's Gift: *Hands 2 lollipops to all reviewers* you are all so great!   
  
Alas…  
  
The Weasel's Damsel   
By: Silver Ice  
P.O.V-Hermione/Ron  
  
I opened my eyes to find myself in the empty common room. I immediately sat up and crawled to Ron's side. I began to cry softly.   
  
"Oh Ron, I'm sorry you were dragged into this. I didn't know it'd go so far! I didn't know."  
  
"Don't worry--my Damsel--everything's going to be great--it will all be great", Ron whispered inhaling sharply.   
  
"Ron, I'm going to get help okay, there's going to be someone here so soon," I cried out. Blood was slowly beginning to pool upon the floor around Ron and his breath sharpened with each passing moment.   
  
I quickly rose and dashed out of the portrait hole. "Someone, help! Please!" The route to the hospital wing was usually short, but now I couldn't get the passageways straight. When I saw Dumbledore walking in the halls I was filled with relief. "Professor, quickly, Ron-he-he's-help!" I shouted frantically.  
  
"Do calm yourself, Miss Granger. Now what is it that's bothering you?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Ron-he got stabbed and now he's bleeding and she is too and I don't know what to do anymore!" I exclaimed in a rush.  
  
"Get Madam Pomfrey…quick!" Dumbledore ordered before running to the common room.  
  
I turned and continued on my way to the hospital wing. When I finally got there I shoved through the line of injured students. "Madam Pomfrey, I need you in the Gryffindor common room. Ron's been stabbed and… and… we need you now!" Madame Pomfrey looked skeptical, but when she saw my blood stained cloak she began to gather supplies.  
  
"How exactly did this happen?" She asked as we ran through the halls.   
  
"Ms. Sheath, she tried to kill me for my heart but then she battled with Ron instead. Oh this is all my fault isn't it?" I mumbled.  
  
Dumbledore was already at Ron's side trying to keep him conscious, "Poppy, it looks bad." He said with sorrow. She said nothing as she began to levitate and bandage Ron. Dumbledore did the same to Alvirah, glaring at her all the while.   
  
"Hermione, I do believe it would be in your best interest to stay here while we work," Dumbledore said lightly.  
  
I watched as they exited the common room and crumbled to the floor.  
  
"Hermione, are you okay! What happened, why is there blood everywhere!" Ginny screamed making her way quickly to my side from the top of the staircase.  
  
"Ron. Ron. WHY!" I screamed shrilly, listening to the sound of my pitiful voice reverberate off the walls.  
  
"Ron, what happened to Ron? Hermione, tell me! What happened to him?" Ginny shrieked, shaking me violently.  
  
"Oh Gin, I'm so sorry! I didn't want him to come. He was just trying to kill her, not get hurt himself," I muttered.  
  
Ginny, too, fell to her knees beside me, "Where is he? Is he…d-"  
  
"NO! Don't say it, don't you dare! He is not, and will not…" I couldn't finish my sentence or my thought.   
  
"Oh god…" Ginny stumbled away from me before turning and leaving the common room.   
  
I couldn't believe what was happening. It couldn't possibly be real, how could anything like this ever be real.   
  
******  
  
I couldn't figure out what was happening. Couldn't determine where I was. All I knew was the agonizing pain in my chest.  
  
"Hermione," I mumbled silently, "where are you, come back." If there was a reply I never heard it.   
  
It wasn't until much later that I heard voices.  
  
"Poppy what do you say, how is everything?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Well it looks like it should be fine, but he'll be in here for a while. I doubt there will be any problems besides grogginess," Madame Pomfrey replied. I heard Dumbledore sigh in relief.   
  
They continued talking but it when they mentioned the name Alvirah Sheath I began listening.  
  
"Was she ever a student here? I don't remember her name. Alvirah Sheath," Madame Pomfrey asked.  
  
I never heard Dumbledore answer because at that moment I lost consciousness.   
  
******  
  
After crying for a while I decided to follow Ginny and headed to the Hospital Wing. Ginny was sitting outside of the room with a few other injured students looking quite distraught.  
  
"Ginny, why aren't you inside?" I asked.  
  
"The doors locked, it won't budge. Hermione, tell me what happened." Ginny replied, looking at me pleadingly.  
  
"Oh Ginny! There was this lady and she wanted to kill me for my heart and Ron went to protect me, so the two of them had a sword fight. Ron got hit in the chest and the lady got hit too but now I don't know what's happening!" I explained in a rush.  
  
Ginny looked utterly shocked. I couldn't bear looking at her and so I instead began to pound on the door.   
  
"Let me in! Ron! Madame Pomfrey! Dumbledore! Somebody open this door! I mean it!" I screamed and pounded and finally Dumbledore creaked the door open a sliver.  
  
"Ms. Granger, I do advise to calm yourself. You may come in if you promise to be silent." Dumbledore said as he opened the door a little more.  
  
I nodded and tiptoed in silently. Ginny was about to follow but Dumbledore talked to her and then shut the door.  
  
"How is he? Is he doing okay or is he in pain?" I asked as soon as he had turned around.  
  
"He will be quite all right, he almost died though. He lost a tremendous amount of blood. A moment longer in the common room would have killed him." Dumbledore informed me before pointing to the curtained corner.  
  
I walked to it as quietly as I could and gasped when I saw Ron lying there in bandages.  
  
"Ron, it's me. How are you feeling?" I asked feeling dumb as I did.  
  
He didn't answer or make any movement as I sat down beside him.  
  
"I'm really sorry I got you into this mess. You probably hate me now, don't you? I'd hate me. You're going to come out of all this and never forgive me, won't you?" I questioned in guilt.  
  
There was still no answer.  
  
"You know what, I think that you won. I guess Harry wasn't my savior after all. It's been you all along hasn't it?" I said in a low whisper.  
  
"I'll love you now,  
Now and forever.  
Forever you'll be mine,  
We'll always be together.  
  
Don't you be forgetting that Hermione, don't ever forget," Ron said suddenly. I looked into his half-opened eyes and thought at first he may not know what he was saying. It wasn't until I saw him smile that I felt a smile light my own face as well.  
  
"How could I Ron, after all…  
When I want you in my arms  
When I want you and all your charms  
Whenever I want you, all I have to do is  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream."  
  
end  
  
A/N: Okay. Well I don't know if there's more. Maybe an Epilogue? It's all up to you.  
  
Quote for the day that is  
  
"Eminem is fine, he really is divine. Oh and by the way…he's mine!"  
  
-Quote by ~*Silver Ice*~ 


	12. The Nightmare's End

A/N: All Righty then, well I KNEW there would be an epilogue so if you wanted one-you got it. If not…well then you got one anyway. This chapter WILL explain on Alvirah and to those of you who were wondering about Greffy…he was just one of Hermione's neighbors. (He has absolutely no special part in the story whatsoever.) Now this is going to kinda be from before when the story ended, to after. Why…BECAUSE it's in a different P.O.V.  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine, nothing is miiiiiiine. Ain't it sooooo sad?! *stops* Wait a second, yes! Alvirah Sheath is mine, all mine. (You may borrow if you say please)  
  
Dedication: I would like to make a sincere dedication to Azkaban Fugitive. She is my WONDERFUL cousin and I don't know what this story would do without her. She helped me with my grammar boo-boos and I am VERY grateful to her.   
  
Thank You: AZ I luv you! You are soooo very helpful and I wish I could be just like you!   
  
Reviewer's Gift: *Hands 3 lollipops to all reviewers* you are all so great!   
  
Alas…  
  
The Weasel's Damsel   
By: Silver Ice  
Ginny's P.O.V-No P.O.V  
  
I yawned as I heard the loud chatter of voices from below. Checking my clock I realized my short nap had gone 4 hours longer than excepted. I clambered out of bed and walked slowly into the hallway.   
  
"Hermione, I do believe it would be in your best interest to stay here while we work," I heard Dumbledore say. A minute of silence passed and I ran to the common room. For a moment I couldn't register what I saw but I realized that Hermione was sitting in a pool of blood staring at the door.  
  
"Hermione, are you okay! What happened, why is there blood everywhere!" I screamed rushing to her side.  
  
"Ron. Ron. Why!" She screamed shrilly.  
  
"Ron, what happened to Ron. Hermione, tell me! What happened to him," I shrieked shaking her violently.  
  
"Oh Gin, I'm so sorry but I didn't want him to come. He was just trying to kill her not get hurt," I muttered.  
  
I fell to my knees beside her, "Where is he? Is he de-"  
  
"NO! Don't say it, don't you dare. He is not, and will not…" She didn't finish her sentence.  
  
"Oh God…" I stumbled away and quickly ran out of the common room.  
  
The hospital wing hall was cluttered with students that were suffering from ailments such as bloody noses and broken wrists. I pushed through the crowd and knocked forcefully on the door. "Open this door, please!" No one came to open it.  
  
"Don't bother, they kicked us out 5 minutes ago and told us they ain't lettin no body else in for another hour or more!" Someone said grumpily. I couldn't bear to imagine what had happened that would take an hour to mend.   
  
I slumped into one of the remaining seats and tried not to cry.  
  
******  
  
Inside the wing Madame Pomfrey was rushing about summoning Pexels Pain Killer and other such potions. Ron was in a delirious state, shouting about giant spiders and dragons. A pile of blood soaked towels was rising and Dumbledore looked at everything thoroughly perplexed. He was aiding the woman hurriedly wondering how he could have missed this whole occurrence. The silence that penetrated the room shattered as someone began to pound on the door.   
  
"Open this door, please!" Ginny shouted in desperation  
  
"Poppy, perhaps we should allow Ms. Weasley to enter," Dumbledore said looking to the door.  
  
"I think not Albus. Mr. Weasley is quite delirious and the last thing he needs is someone weeping over him," Madame Pomfrey said severely.  
  
"Very well, I only meant well," Dumbledore replied with a heavy sigh. The pounding ceased a moment later, and the daunting silence returned.  
  
"There I do believe this is good." Madame Pomfrey exclaimed as she secured the final bandage.  
  
Another knock sounded, and now it was Hermione that wanted to enter. Madame Pomfrey nodded to Dumbledore as he headed for the door. Hermione rushed in, but Ginny was held back.  
  
******  
  
"Ms. Weasley, I assure you, your brother will be fine. I do believe we should let Ms. Granger speak to him first," Dumbledore said to me, blocking the way in. At first I wanted to scream no, but as I saw Hermione kneeling beside Ron I couldn't help but nod in agreement and once again take my seat in the now near empty hall.   
  
I was relieved to know that Ron would be okay, but I still wondered about everything that Hermione had told me. I wanted to see this Alvirah Sheath that had caused all this pain and trouble.   
  
The door opened within a few minutes and Hermione gestured for me to come inside. I quickly ran to Ron's side and was surprised to see the pale thin face staring back at me. He smiled slightly, "Ginny, did I ever miss you. Have you brought me supper?" I laughed and cried at the same time, not really knowing what to feel.  
  
"You'll be all right Ron, just get out of this hospital wing so you can eat a good meal and not this junky stuff," I said referring to the mush that was potatoes.   
  
"Now there's a good idea," Ron said before yawning and shutting his eyes.  
  
"Dumbledore, sir, where is Alvirah at?" I heard Hermione ask quietly.  
  
"Hermione, she is doing well and will be on her way to azkaban very shortly," Dumbledore answered. I couldn't help but sigh in relief.  
  
Hermione began to explain all that had happened with Alvirah to Dumbledore and I sat next to Ron.  
  
Everything would be fine. Ron would get better, Alvirah was damned, and the nightmares were over. The night would be filled with dreams.  
  
end  
  
A/N: Okay, so the last 2 sentences pretty much sum up my story in a very small lump. Uh, Greffy is just a neighbor, Alvirah is being shipped off to Azkaban, and the nights are going to be filled with dreams. I kinda don't wanna post this because it's going to make me quite sad, but I just hope that everyone likes this and that it will be remembered. ~*Peace Out*~   
  
Quote for the day that is  
  
"It's a damn cold night trying to figure out this life. Won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I-I'm with you."  
~*Avril Lavign*~ 


	13. Lilia's Note of Thanks

Author's Note: I'd like to give all of my reviewers my heartfelt thanks.  
  
Thank you: Scalene Tristy, Sapphire Mangston, Merrina Sugar Girl, kat, Lith, AngelicFairy, Forgotten One, doudou, Jello Ink, meskup, rachel, Sara Minks, Omega5, Ecstasy Brat/My Favorite Cousin/Azkaban Fugitive, BloodyBrit, melly, jackrussel666, "reviewer 28", Ally 987421, Lono, delonariel, SakuraJade, Rosa/Xodox (53 words!), tigress33, Neko Kamiya, Moonglow, the anonymous reviewers on 7/22/02, chewby, mealle, pezzamistic, kat&mousetakingovertheworld, Corking Spiffing, ccs, nikki, Myself, Lily, wmlaw, If only I were a Weasley, 'mione weas!ey, LemonyApple, Mischief Bebe, Kathryn VanDeusen, Anon., princess_pixie_sugar_stix, Shining Moonlight, Sherry, eva, Hyperly Mad, Hermione, Kitty, Br. de Hartz, daggairune, and finally, Star

Glitter!  
  
At times it was your helpful words and encouragement that drove me to continue the Weasel's Damsel. This story really didn't start out as too much, honestly, it was very plot-less in the first few chapters! Everyone who commented this story deserves a round of applause.  
  
I'm not so sure on what story to do next, but I think I'm going to work on my new story entitled 'Your Night'. I wasn't going to post it, and when I did I thought it would be a one-chapter story. I'm not too sure whether or not I should continue. I'd like to ask for some helpful comments on what you'd like to see in the future or what improvements I could make. Thank's. 

1. 


End file.
